bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
C.H.A.O.S.
The C.H.A.O.S., or the C'reator of '''H'avoc and 'A'll 'O'xygen-filled Thing'''S, is the true final boss of BTD6 Expansion. It is very hard to unlock. It has many forms and several parts. First, though, let's get to unlocking it. How to Unlock It #Get to Round 150 on Apopalypse Mode and encounter A.P.O.P.A.L.Y.P.S.E. and G.E.N.E.S.I.S. (Coming soon!) You'll need an x/5 Chaotic Monkey, as well. (Also coming soon) #Use the Chaotic Monkey's ability, taking some DNA from both A.P.O.P.A.L.Y.P.S.E. and G.E.N.E.S.I.S., and fusing it together. Then, it has a 90% chance to give the Chaotic Monkey a random Chaotic Item that isn't an Ultimate Item, and a 10% chance to give it a Chaotic DNA, an Ultimate Item. #Take the Chaotic DNA from the Chaotic Monkey and exit Apopalypse Mode. If you don't take it, you'll have to start over from the beginning. #Go to a mode with A.R.I.A. and/or S.P.I.C.A. other than sandbox, and equip it to one of them. Then, it gets corrupted by dark energy, turning black for a few seconds, then creating a void with a 100px radius that shrinks by 1px a second. #You'll need an x/4 Black Void Shooter for the next part. Use the ability, and the two voids fuse together. Now, place any tower in that void. #Go to the Missions screen to find that you unlocked a new Special Mission, called Chaotic Battle! The Mission The mission starts with the tower you placed into the void. You also have 10,000 cash. The mission is on Engineer's Workshop. It consists of rounds 50-85, with Zebra Bloons and down 2 ranks up, Rainbow Bloons-BFBs 1 rank up, and the ZOMG is a B.L.I.T.Z. Don't worry, though, because you get double cash boosts for clearing rounds. Upon completing it, the gears spin at a high speed. Chaos Bloon is back! Since the gears are spinning, the Chaos Bloon has the speed of a Pink Bloon! Towers on the gears will also spin around at 1 rotation every 3 seconds. Also, towers get dizzy after 10-20 seconds, though machines and buildings are unaffected. Upon defeating it, the gears all roll away, revealing the C.H.A.O.S.! Randomizer Form C.H.A.O.S.'s first form makes a new track that goes in a straight, vertical line, from bottom to top. Your towers all stay in the same spot as they were on Workshop (unless one ends up on the track, then it gets nudged over). It has a coating that randomly has 10,000 to 15,000 health, and randomly regains 10-25 health every 2-5 seconds. After destroying the coating, you can access the core that randomly has 40,000 to 60,000 health and randomly has 2 of the following properties-Camo, Assassin, or Speedy. Upon death, it randomly holds 900-1,100 Random Bloons with no limits and 10 Randomizers. Upon this form's death, you get $500,000. It moves at the speed of a Z.O.M.G. until you destroy the coating. It speeds up to the speed of a B.F.B. after the coating is destroyed. Shadow Form The second form has 2 different health bars. The first health bar is the normal health bar with 1,000,000 health. The second bar is a "shield" bar with 100 health and it regenerates every 5 seconds, and must be at 0 before accessing the core. This form will fly to a random point on the screen at the speed of a Green Bloon and stop to spawn in 100 Bloons (1 per 5 frames) which go to the start of the track at their respective speeds.It then flies to another pointIt starts off as Red Bloons, but for each 100,000 health depleted from the main bar, the maximum goes 1 rank up, so at 900,000 health it sends Blue Bloons and Red Bloons. Black Bloons come before White Bloons. Leads come after Zebras, and then it goes to Rainbows, the last rank. Also, at 700,000 health, some Bloons will be Regrowth (25% chance), at 400,000 health, some Bloons will be Camo (25% chance), and at 100,000 health, some Bloons are Everliving! (25% chance) Also., combinations of these properties will appear. The Shadow Form is also Camo and Assassin. Oh, and one more thing. At 10,000 health, it teleports onto the start of the track and goes to the exit at the speed of a Z.O.M.G. More coming soon! Category:Secrets Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Special Missions Category:Multi-form blimps